


On the Edge (August 8th - 14th 2016)

by Abster001, Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: BillDip Smut weeks [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: -_-, A little bit of blood, Cutting, Edge Play, Jealous Bill!, Just really making this up as I get inspiration., Kinky, Knife Play, Lemon, M/M, Sex, This whole series is practically all kinky stuff., definitely kinky., maybe a bit of blood play.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone flirts with Dipper at a party and Bill gets jealous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge (August 8th - 14th 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is definitely going to be a smutty series. I hope you guys enjoy the pure smut me and Abster001 made for y'alls entertainment!^_^

Dipper was hurrying to get dressed. Mabel had invited him and Bill to try a new club in town at the last minute with her girlfriend. Looking in the mirror one more time, he decided he looked okay for a night out. He was wearing a green polo shirt that had a singular, horizontal blue stripe, along with some slightly tight jeans and his pine Tree hat. 

Deciding to look at the clock, he saw it was 6:30. Dipper quickly ran down the stairs to get into Mabel's car; she would throw a fit if they were 'late'. He locked the door behind him before he got into Mabel's car. 

As he slid into the car, he noticed that Mabel had already gone and picked up all of their friends and boy/girlfriends. All the way to the club, everyone in the car was happily singing along in their worse singing voices to Babba or Sev'ral Timz. All in all, they had a ton of fun. 

They soon arrived at the club a little after 7. Showing their ids to the bouncer, they walked into the club ready to party. 

It was dark inside, just like every other club, with flashing and strobe lights and a bar. Over near the back stood a stage for karaoke night and the DJ. 

They all started towards the tables along side the walls. Sitting down, they listened and swayed to the music as Bill and Pacifica went to get drinks for everyone. 

Soon, everyone was a little tipsy except for Pacifica, who was driving them home afterwards. 

Dipper and Bill headed towards the dance floor, ready to dance. Dipper hurried to the DJ to request a song. Whispering in the DJ's ear, the DJ smiled and then nodded his head at Dipper as he hurried back to Bill. 

As they started to dance, the song Dipper requested turned on. Smiling Dipper sang the first few lyrics into Bills ear. 

_"I think I've a little bit too much; much_

_All the people start to rush; start to rush by._

_How does he twist the dance?_

_Can't find my drink, oh man._

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone!"_

They had fun dancing and enjoying the club. Soon though, they were tired out. Dipper smiled at Bill and told him, "Hey, I'm going to go get us some drinks. Do you want anything?" 

"A lemon, lime margarita, if that's alright with you." 

Smiling Dipper headed towards the bar waiting to order their drinks. Dipper smiled when his turn came up to order, "Hi! Can I have one Chocolate Monkey and one Lemon, Lime margarita please!"

"Ten dollars even sir."

Dipper was too busy fishing the money out of his wallet to notice the smirk on the bartenders face and the way his eyes darted over Dipper's figure.

Lifting his face, Dipper squeaked when he realized how close the others face was. He blushed as he felt the others breath against his lips. 

"Are you wearing space pants?"

"Wh-Why would I b-be wearing space pants?" Dipper responded as he started to lean back, trying to get a bit of space between him and the bartender. 

"Because your butt is out of this world"

Stuttering, Dipper started blushing, trying to explain he had a boyfriend. Suddenly, he tensed as he felt a arm settle down on his shoulders. 

"What's going on here Pine Tree? What was taking so long to get our drinks?" Bill glared at the bartender as he spoke. 

"Sorry, just trying to explain him that I've already got a boyfriend." Dipper responded, a bit nervous on what might go down. 

Bills grip tightened a little as he heard that. Dipper looked up before paling. Bills eyes and hair where starting to turn a crimson red. 

"Well as you can see Dipper is already in a happy relationship with me. So DON'T flirt with my boyfriend." Bill told the barkeeper, his voice in a low growl, but his face showing a forced smile. 

The bartender glanced between them, gulped and nodded before turning around to make their drinks. 

Dipper squeaked as he was suddenly pulled close to Bill and teleported unexpectedly. He felt slightly nauseous and almost hit the floor before Bill caught him. 

Looking around after his bout of dizziness was over, he saw they were in the Mystery Shack, in his room to be exact. 

"Bill why ar-mhhpp!" Dipper was cut off by Bill kissing him deeply, tongue forcing it's way into Dippers mouth. After a minute, Dipper was able to break the kiss.

"What the heck Bill?!? What is with you?! And why are we at the back home?!"

 Bill just growled deeply, pushing Dipper backwards until he was flat against the bed, "No body is allowed to mess with my things. No body!" He said in a distorted voice. His hands moved to pull Dipper's arms above his head and his claws dug into the soft flesh there, making Dipper whimper out slightly. Bill faltered a bit at the sound, but didn't let up; now attacking Dipper's neck with bites and licks, leaving hickeys all over the pale flesh. 

Dipper moaned as Bill found a sweet spot on his neck, Dipper arching when Bill bit the spot, moaning in pure pained pleasure. 

Bill started to grind his hips into Dippers', who gasped as he started to harden. Still pinned to the bed, completely clothed, Dipper tried to get some more friction to release the aching in his tightened pants.  

Bill growled at the action, mimicking biting his neck as a warning. Dipper whimpered, and showed his neck submissively. 

Bill groaned approvingly at the action. Bill moved Dippers hands into one hand, and then summoned his claws. 

He put the claws at the top of his shirt, and dragged it down, completely shredding the shirt. He did the same to the rest of Dippers clothing before summoning some ropes to tie him to the bed. 

As soon as that task was done, Bill threw his clothes off into a corner of the room. Growling once again, he crawled on top of Dipper until his face was in front of Dipper dick, breathing hotly on the limb and causing it to twitch.

Taking it into his hand, he pumped it slowly, seemingly to get used to it, before taking it into his mouth. Almost swallowing him whole in one go. His hands moved to his hips where they dug in enough to make them bleed. 

Dipper started whimpering and moaning as Bill started bobbing his head. Bill popped his mouth off, then pumped it a little before licking up the bottom side of the dick, swirling his tongue around and sucking the head before popping off again before popping it back on, making Dipper start crying from overwhelming pleasure. 

Bill hummed before popping off for the last time. He reached over for the lube, and pouring a generous amount on his fingers before prodding the first one at his entrance, slowly easing it in as to not hurt Dipper. 

Reaching over with his other hand, he got a knife he had summoned earlier and cut the inside of Dippers thigh a little. Lapping and sucking up the blood as it came out. 

He slowly started to ease the second finger in, starting to make scissoring motions with his hands, stretching Dipper a little bit at a time.

Bill looked at Dipper, before managing to somehow put his mouth to Dippers ear without removing the fingers, he whispered into his ear," May I mark you Pine Tree? If I do, no one else can touch you, never, for they will know that you are mine, and that I will never let anything harm you." 

Dipper nodded, bracing himself for the pain that he knew would come. 

Bill picked the knife back up, and started to carve his summoning circle with his demonic form. He sucked and licked at this wound too, Loving the metallic taste of blood. Dipper whimpered at the feeling of the knife in his skin and moaned when he felt Bill licking up his blood, ' _why on earth did that turn him on?'_

Right as he was done with the carving, he added the third finger. Stretching Dipper out while looking for his prostate. When Dippers back arched off the bed, moaning lewdly, Bill knew he had found it. He started to repeatedly strike the bundle of nerves over and over again. 

Dipper was close to coming when Bill took his fingers out, lining himself up to Dippers hole, slowly pushing in until he was completely in. He waited until Dipper rolled his hips, the signal that he was ready for Bill to start moving. 

Grinning, Bill started to thrust softly into him, picking up speed after a bit. Dipper was moaning and whimpering, whispering almost silent pleas whenever Bill hit his prostate. The noises Dipper elicited only seemed to encourage Bill, moving quicker each time Dipper vocalized. Dipper moved back against his thrusts as best he could, already feel his end nearing rapidly.

"B-bill, I-I'm go~nna cu-" He was cut of with another moan as Bill thrust in particularly hard against his prostate. Dipper cried out as he felt himself tip over the edge, cumming violently. Bill continued thrusting, over-simulating Dipper slightly, as he tried to reach his end, untying the ropes around Dipper's hands. Dipper, who was trying to clear his clouded mind, reached up and dug his nails into Bill's back, dragging them down in a harsh manner and successfully bringing Bill to his end. Normally he wouldn't need to do this, but when Bill got Jealous or possessive, he would need pain to bring him to his end.

Bill managed to keep his arms up as he came down from his high. When his mind had cleared, he pulled out of Dipper, causing the boy to wince slightly, and flopped back down next to his. Dipper then crawled over and sprawled himself across Bill's chest. Bill played with the boy's hair as he fell asleep. Before he sank completely into unconsciousness, Bill manged to hear one of his thoughts,  _'love you Bill,'_

Bill smiled at this and Kissed the boy's forehead, murmuring a quite, "Love you too Dipper"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to Abster001 for being an awesome friend and co-author. I hope you enjoyed todays story! Also NO REGRETS WHATSOEVER WHEN WRITING THIS WITH EITHER OF US!!!!!


End file.
